Forced Through
by Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet
Summary: Danny hasn't had this much trouble controling his powers since he got them, but things don't begin to get out of control until he can't change back to his human form.
1. Green Giant?

This is the second in a series. If you would like to check out book one (I recomend it), here's the link: http: park had long since calmed down for the night, except for the few adult scragglers coming home from the various almost week-end parties. Thursday night seemed to hold the anticipation of Friday in tow, but now Friday morning had come, and few lights could be seen throughout the city.

Daniel Fenton looked through sleepy eyes out of the kitchen window, although he couldn't really see much past the cup he was currently filling with.

"Man," he yawned, "I've got to get some sleep or that test tomorrow is going to kill me," he complained to himself. "This is great. I don't have any ghosts to fight for over a week, I finally get time for rest, and now I can't sleep. Just my luck."

Daniel Fenton was not your typical 14-year-old. His parents were inventors obsessed with ghosts, ectoplasmic energy, and anything related. Unknowingly, they had set up a lab experiment that Danny found interesting. When they couldn't get it to work, Danny had decided to explore, and when he did so, he had accidently triggered a chain reaction. While the machine they had been working on now ran beautifully because of his meddling, it had (without their knowledge) changed their son forever.

Now Danny, half ghost, half human, was the only thing that stood between Amnity Park and total disaster...that is, when he didn't start the problem himself.

He yawned again, and put the water to his lips, when a blue haze came out of his mouth. His eyes went wide immediately.

"Aw man!" he growled and set the glass down in the sink, no water removed. "Whoever you are, you really don't want to mess with me tonight!" He shook his fist at thin air. Then he looked around, and concentrated. Two bluish rings of light appeared at his waist and separated. His hair, usually black, had turned stark white, and he wore a black lab suit with white gloves, boots and belt. His eyes changed from a cool blue to neon green, and his whole body glowed.

Muttering to himself, he flew through the ceiling, and into his room, where he stashed his only constant mechanical weapon...the Fenton Thermos. His father had created it to trap ghosts, and as far as he could tell, it worked just fine.

He grabbed the thermos, and flipped the strap over his head and one arm. He then flew through the roof of his house, and hovered there, looking for the disturbance. It didn't take him long to find it, seeing as the large, green ghost now sneaking through the town had to be at least four stories high. Danny gulped.

"I hope he'll fit in the thermos," Danny whispered to himself, and flew off to confront the giant.

"Um, excuse me..." Danny said, floating in front of the giant's face. "I-"

"Dang it!" The ghost interrupted, looking extremely disappointed.

"Is something wrong" Danny asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, yeah," the ghost sulked...which had about the same effect as a whale sulking. It just didn't work very well. "I was told that there was no one that claimed to haunt around here except the Box Ghost." Danny shook his head at the mention of the clumsy, silly ghost that he captured on a regular basis. Somehow, he kept returning, and Danny couldn't for the life (or afterlife) of him figure out why.

"Of course," the giant went on, "there is rumor of a half ghost kid public enemy guy around..." he faded off as he took a better look at Danny, who could only put on a fake smile in return. "You're him, aren't you?"

"Uh...yeah that would be me," Danny gulped and nodded. He could not see this turning out with a peaceful end. His suspicions were confirmed as green, transparent fire flared up around the ghost giant.

"I WILL GET YOU, GHOST BOY!" He thundered.

"Shhhh!" Danny looked around at the houses, wondering why no one had come to see what all the ruckus was about. "Look, I don't want any trouble!" He looked back up in time to see the giant interlace his fingers, and bring them smashing towards him.

"Too bad," the ghost grinned, even though he missed Danny by a good several feet. Danny wasted no time, but put on all the speed he could muster, and threw himself at the Ghost. He felt his wrist connect with the giant jaw, and surprisingly, it felt almost like there was no spirit there. The ghost flew back several yards, and landed out of site behind some larger apartment buildings. Danny opened the thermos and heard it warm up as he followed.

"Okay, time too..." he cut off when he rounded the side of the apartments. The ghost had disappeared completely. Danny looked around for a few minutes, seeing if the ghost was going to try a sneak attack, but nothing happened.

"Great, Danny," he growled at himself. "Now I'll fail that stupid test tomorrow all because I lost a Giant Ghost. Who could loose something-or someone-that big besides me?" He put the thermos away, and flew towards his house in a huff. He didn't notice the slight, glowing figure watching him from behind some dumpsters a few blocks down. She held up a thick, round, transparent plate with the miniature form of the Giant inside it.

"Hmm" she said to herself"this may prove harder than I thought." She clipped the plate to the large, wrap-around belt at her waist, where it dangled next to many similar disks of various sizes. She watched the black-and-white figure disappear, and a smile came to her lips. "Then again, I've always enjoyed a challenge."

(Credits here)


	2. Time

Well, it seems I have some new readers, and some not so new readers from DA. Thanks for reading this.

For Mikephantom: How do you know that I don't live under a toadstool? ;)

For the rest of you, thank you for your input. :hug: You're all the best!

-

Danny walked through the halls of Casper High lethargically, covering a yawn with his hand.

"Up late last night?" one of his two best friends, Sam Manson asked him as she walked up to him.

"Yeah," Danny leaned against the lockers that lined the hall. Sam opened hers and grabbed her supplies for first period. "This ghost showed up last night, for the first time in over a week." He stretched. "Although I was up pretty late studying."

"Well, I know I'm passing the test," a dark skinned boy wearing a red beret joined the two with a smug look covering his face.

"Hello Tucker," Danny rolled his eyes at his other best friend.

"So Danny," Tucker leaned against the lockers next to Danny, "Why haven't you called us to help you with..." he faded off and looked around. No one was in hearing distance, so he finished his sentence in a whisper, "ghosts?" Danny raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Except for last night, there haven't been any ghosts around here for a while." He pushed himself off of the lockers and faced the other two. "I'm not complaining either," he said matter-of-factly. "My grades are already showing improvement and my parents aren't angry at me all the time. I finally have time to think and be alone for a few minutes." He put his fists on his hips and struck a superman-like pose. "And even if I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, I did actually study for this test!" Sam shook her head.

"Come on, Peter pan," she raised an eyebrow at his stance. He blushed and relaxed. "It's time for class."

"Danny, I am so proud of you!" the teenager grinned at the praise from his mother as she looked at his latest report card. It had been three or four days since he had last fought any ghosts, and he felt like his body had finally caught up on the sleep that he'd been lacking since the accident that had given him his powers.

"Yep," He grinned wider, "by passing that test, my grade's back to an 'A-'."

"I've got to go tell your father!" his mother kissed his head and flipped the hood of her suit over her head. She walked out the door and Danny heard her go down into the Lab his parents had built several years before in the basement. His older sister Jazz walked by her just as she left, and walked over to Danny. Besides Tucker and Sam, she was the only other person he had told about his powers.

"So," she grinned at him, "you've finally got the hang of the super-hero thing?" Danny shrugged.

"Didn't have to," he replied. "There haven't been any ghosts to fight for forever. I've finally got time to study." Jazz's smile disappeared at his words.

"But you said that since the accident you haven't had more than a few minutes a day to yourself. Doesn't it strike you as strange that they suddenly stopped?" Danny thought for a moment, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah," he conceded finally. "But I'm not going to question it. I need to keep my grades up." He patted his stomach gently. "I'm not feeling too well lately. I think I'm coming down with something." He looked at her, "And this is the first time in almost a year that I've been able to get some decent rest."

"Hmm," Jazz bit her lip.

"Look," Danny said, seeing her discomfort, "the lack of ghosts is starting to worry me a little." I'm not that dense." She smiled at him and nodded.

"Just keep your eyes open, okay?" she patted him on the shoulder.

"You too," he nodded, "and tell me if you see or come up with anything to explain all this." He glanced at his watch. "Meanwhile, I"m taking a nap." Jazz glared at his back as he trudged up the stairs.

"Brothers," she said under her breath and walked into the kitchen.


	3. Power Problems

The next Monday, Danny woke up from a fitful night's sleep feeling nauseous and sick, but he shook it off, thinking it would go away when he got to school. His intestines seemed to groan in protest as he pulled on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He trudged to school, trying to ignore the horrible churning in his stomach that, despite his hopes, kept worsening. When he finally walked through the doors to school, he looked pale and sickly. His hands had unconsciously moved to cradle his stomach, although it did nothing to help him feel better.

He did his best to tune out the flurry of students rushing around him in pre-morning flurry of papers and backpacks. The last thing he needed on top of whatever he was coming down with was motion sickness, and he seemed to be unable to focus for long moments on any particular event or object. Still, the last thing he wanted to do was lay down. He felt jumpy and restless, almost nervous. His name cutting through the muffled din around him pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Danny, I..." Sam walked towards him with a wave, but faded off when she saw his face. "Woah, are you okay?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Not really," he sighed, "Well, it's weird. These last few weeks, I've had all the sleep and study time I've ever wanted, but I keep feeling sick, but restless at the same time." He sat down on a near-by bench and leaned gratefully against the back. "And last night, I kept waking up because of it. I told Jazz the other day that I thought I was coming down with something. Well, it's been getting worse, and..." he glanced around warily, "I think it's some sort of Ghost disease."

"Can ghosts get sick?" Sam asked incredulously. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Why do you think it's even ghost related?" she asked, checking her watch. "Come on, it's almost time for class, and if we take the long way, you can tell me all about it. Tucker will probably be up there somewhere, and no one will hear. It's almost always empty before class." Danny nodded, accepting her hand up, and they walked up the nearest stairwell slowly. They reached to the third floor without incident, grateful that the hall stood empty until later in the day when math and history were taught. Home room was given first, and that meant everyone crowded onto the first and second floors every morning.

"So, why do you think this is ghost related?" Sam repeated her question. Danny sighed.

"Because, it's getting harder and harder to control my powers, even when I'm in Ghost mode," he said. "And the worse I feel, the harder it gets."

"You must be feeling pretty bad," he looked over to see Sam staring at him.

"What?" he asked and looked down. The whole top half of his body had suddenly disappeared. "Oh great," he hit his head. "I've had the worst time trying to keep this from my parents lately." He sighed, "and it keeps getting harder to recover too." Sam looked around the hall nervously, but the only figure that could be seen was just turning the corner and walking towards them. Unfortunately, she also knew the figure instantly, and she almost felt her heart stop.

"Danny!" she hissed, "Lancer is coming!"

-

Sorry about the short chapter guys. ;


	4. Lancer Gets It

"Miss Madson," Lancer adressed her as she stepped in front of what looked like a pair of pants walking around by themselves. "This is nowhere near your homeroom, or your locker. May I ask..." he faded off, tipping his head to the side and looking past her, unbelief written all over his face.

"What is that behind you?"

"It's just me, Mr. Lancer," Danny popped out with what he hoped wasn't a guilty smile, "I was just tying my shoe."

"Oh, Mr...Fenton..." he scratched his head. "For a minute there I thought there were..." He shook his head and suddenly leaned in on both of them. "You are obviously hiding something! If you tell me now, then I will not give you detention."

"Well, you see, Mr. Lancer, we were just..." Sam started at the same time Danny said:

"We weren't doing anything but walking to class!" Sam looked over and glared at him.

"Very well then," Mr. Lancer stood again and looked at them sternly. "You can keep your secret, but only at the cost of an afternoon. Detention tonight," he walked passed the two stunned teenagers.

"But we didn't do anything!" They practically yelled at the same time.

"You can have the choice of coming tonight, or on both Thursday and Friday," he replied as if he hadn't heard them.

"But that's not fair!" Danny growled, his eyes brightened to the neon green accompanied with his ghost form.

"You have a pleasent day," Mr. Lancer didn't even turn around, but continued walking down the hall.

"Danny?" Sam said cautiously. His hands had begun to glow with green energy.

"It's not fair!" he growled at her, "Why does he hate us! Why is it always us that he-" He raised his hand, gesturing after the receding figure of his teacher, and a large, green bolt of energy left it.

"Tom Sawyer!" Mr. Lancer yelled as he was pushed very suddenly and very quickly toward the end of the hall. Sam and Danny both winced as a loud clang was heard. When they looked again, a dazed Mr. Lancer lay against the now dented lockers.

"Mr. Lancer!" A girl turned the corner and saw him lying there. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh," she bit her lip, "You're in front of my locker." Meanwhile, Sam had grabbed Danny and was dragging him into a near-by classroom.

"DANNY!" she hissed. He only looked at his smoking hand, speetchless.

"I saw the whole thing," Tucker said as he walked up to them. "Danny you really need to be more–"

"Get in here if you don't want a month's worth of detention," Sam hissed to him and finished pulling Danny into the sanctuary of the empty classroom. Tucker needed no further prodding, ut quickly followed and shut the door, quietly. Danny was frantic.

"You guys, this is bad! This is really really bad!"

"Tell us about it," Sam said dryly, leaning against one of the desks. "I haven't had this much trouble controlling my powers since the month after I got them!" He began to pace rapidly around the front of the room. "Why are my powers suddenly so hard to control? I've never been able to shoot an ectoplasmic energy blast in human form before! What if it's some sort of ghost Cancer, or worse–"

"Danny," Sam interrupted firmly, "Calm down.

"Calm down," Danny turned on them, "CALM DOWN? Sam I could be loosing my mind!" The two now familiar rings of light appeard above his head and below his feet, and moved inward, leaving Danny Phantom in thier wake. "I...I...didn't mean to transform," he said, looking at himself.

"Loosing, or lost?" Sam asked with a glance at Tucker.

"Hey Danny," Tucker smiled and stepped forward. "Don't worry, you went to school when you couldn't control your powers before."

"Yeah," Danny replied, much calmer but thourally depressed. "But back then I didn't have the ectoplasmic energy blast. I couldn't HURT people. You saw what happened to lancer." His face contorted in concentration, and he began his transformation back to human.

"Yeah," Tucker shook his head, then his face broke into a smile, "and it was hillarious."

"TUCKER!" Sam and Danny repremanded synonymously. Danny turned towards the door, and sighed.

"Well, I better go home until I get over this," he hung his head and reached for the door.

"Danny?" Sam asked quietly, "What if you can't?" Danny's hand froze in mid-air and he glanced at her.

"I don't know," he said after a few seconds. "I really don't know." He opened the door, and walked slowly into the hall, leaving to very worried friends in his wake.

-

Sorry it's been so long guys! Putting up a lot today.

Mikaphantom: Thank you for the comments, and I'm glad you liked my review on your story. :D


	5. Loosing another ghost

Danny trudged along the narrow streets, trying to ignore his churning stomach. He didn't succeed much. He felt like his whole body had been plunged into a river, and he was spinning out of control. It scared him. He didn't like to admit it, but it scared him...a lot.

He had just turned down a street about two blocks from the school, when his breath became visible, and his already edgy body began shaking. 'Is this what a epilepsy feels like?' he wondered to himself as he dashed behind a near by dumpster to transform.

He felt the change come again, like it had so many times before. He always felt so strong in his Ghost form, but today, the power seemed to come to him at his very thought. No sooner had he changed, when the idea of flying had crossed his mind, and he was suddenly zooming through walls.

"Woah," he said, slowing to a hover. He shook his head as if to clear it, and looked around for the cause of his earlier discomfort. "Okay, so where..." he faded off when he saw the large green lump limping slowly down the street. "What on earth is that?" he asked himself, and floated towards it. He got within a few feet, and cleared his throat loudly.

"Um, excuse me-" he started, stopping when the lump turned at his voice. The face on the other side was one only a mother could love. She had a long square nose, topped by two large, and yet beady eyes, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. She also had imperfections everywhere on visible skin. She looked like a hag, or a witch. He couldn't decide which.

"Look I was wond–" he was interrupted as she pointed the large staff she had been leaning on at him, and began shooting.

"Hey!" he yelled, dodging it easily. She kept shooting at his dodging frame, while he looked for an opening to go in and take her down. He didn't see one after a few blasts, so he decided to make one. When she sent an energy blast at him again, he threw up a shield. The energy blast was defected easily. He threw his weight above his head, and flipped over her, catching her off guard. He had turned and was still facing her on the other side when he came down, shooting his own energy blast at her.

"I was always taught not to hit a woman, but in your..." he faded off as the green glow dissipated, leaving only a cloak that soon disappeared itself. "Where did she go?" he asked.. He could only see other invisible ghosts when he himself had turned invisible, but when he did so this time, still nothing could be seen.

"Not good," he growled to himself, returning to the dumpster, and emerging as a human teenager. "That's the second ghost I've lost in the last week," he scratched his head and looked around. He shoved his hands back in his pockets. "Well, at least I feel a little better," he hung his head and kicked a pebble at his feet. It went tumbling down the street in the direction of his house, and he glumly followed it.

-

Sorry it's so short! Critical reviews welcome!


	6. Bad timing

Danny approached his home with a growing sense of dread, which did nothing to help the butterflies that seemed to be creating a tornado around his intestines. He gulped as he tip-toed up the steps. It had taken him almost an hour to finish walking home after the fight, half because he still felt awful and it was getting even worse (if that was possible) and half because he wasn't sure if he could continue to hide his powers from his parents in his current condition. "Please let me stay normal," he prayed silently as he walked in the door. No sound could be heard from within, with the exception of several clanking sounds from the basement. He breathed a sigh of relief and stepped gingerly over the doorstep.

"MADDIE!" His father suddenly bounded up the stairs. "A GHOST ENTERED THE PREMASIS!" Danny jumped what felt like a mile, and was thankful that he wasn't floating or half-way through the floor when his father appeared. With his powers going bananas, there was no guarantee that he would be normal when he needed to be. Jack took a double take at him and shook his head as his wife zoomed into the living room.

"Jack!" She said, "Where-" She looked around, and spotted Danny, still recovering from being startled. "Danny?" she took a few steps towards him. "What are you doing home?" Danny looked up at her, unable to stop his body from shaking, despite the fact that he had recovered from his father's surprise appearance.

"I...I really don't feel good," he said. Maddie put a hand on his forehead.

"You feel so cold," she said worriedly.

"Yeah," Jack looked worriedly at his son, "and for a minute there you looked green...even your eyes." It was all Danny could do to not look as guilty as he usually did when he was hiding something.

"Heh," he forced a laugh, "I think I'm going to lay down." His parents nodded in agreement, and he turned the corner towards the stairs. He caught his parent's worried looks, and smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile before he disappeared around the corner. For a few moments, his parents were silent, and then he heard his mother's voice.

"So, what about this ghost?" Danny froze, and noticed that his entire body had gone invisible at her words.

"Great," he muttered to himself, and concentrated on changing back.

"He's very powerful," Jack said, "according to the readings though, most of his power is untapped." Danny blinked. He had more ghost powers he could use? The thought had never consciously occurred to him. He had just kind of taken any new powers for granted. "He must be going through some sort of power growth or spike right now," Jack continued, his voice rising with excitement. "With all that power though, he'll be hard to trace," Jack said, "Ectoplasmic energy is radiating all around the house. We'll have to track it manually." Danny breathed out, not realizing he had been holding his breath. "But he'll have a problem hiding," Jack went on. "All we have to do is keep at it." Danny's relief seeped out of him as he heard instruments being prepared. Suddenly the sick feeling in his stomach worsened with the thought that his parents might be finding out his secret. He hadn't wanted it that way. He wanted to tell them...but he was so afraid they wouldn't understand. He had told Vlad that his parents would accept him no matter what, but he had been bluffing. He would have taken the risk at the time, anything to save his mother, but his parents _hunted _ghosts. Frankly, he didn't know how they would react, but he didn't want them to find out...he wanted to be able to tell them.

He didn't notice that the rings of light had appeared around his waist until they reached his face. Ye suppressed a yelp as he realized he was transforming not three yards from his parents.


	7. Stuck

"Danny?" His mother's voice, usually bringing calm or guilt when he was in a situation, now only brought panic to mind. "Are you still down here?"

"Not now!" he panicked even more, and now fully Ghost, he jumped and phased through the ceiling just as his mother looked around the corner.

"Danny?" she asked.

"It was the Ghost!" Jack yelled from the basement, followed shortly thereafter by a loud crash. Maddie rolled her eyes and descended the stairwell to help her husband.

Danny floated in the upstairs hall, slowly making his way to his room. Power growth or spike? Untapped power? His father's words coursed through his thoughts. Was this a normal ghost phase? Did ghosts go through some sort of puberty too?

"Oh great," he hit his head, "that's all I need, two puberty periods at once, and a full-time super-hero gig..." He thought for a minute again, and decided that thought wasn't correct. It used to be full time, now it was barely any time.

"Could that be my problem?" he asked himself, glancing at the floor, as if to see through it and into his parents conversation. He passed Jazz's room, and reached his own door. "But why now?" he asked. "Did something set it off, or does it just happen? Am I even right?" He poked his head through his door, and slowly phased into his room. "Am I getting stronger?" He looked at his white-gloved hand. "When will I be able to control my powers again?" All he was thinking of were more questions, and no answers.

He still felt jittery, and frustration combined with restlessness and the jitters didn't combine too well for a ghost with uncontrollable powers. He held his head and tried to calm down, but it just didn't seem to come.

"When will I be able to control my powers again?" he asked loudly, realizing almost immediately he needed to stay quiet, and his eyes returned to his hand. "Will I ever be safe around people again." He needed to think about this...and being in ghost form was just distracting him. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, and called on the power, willing it to change him back. The power came to him, but no rings appeared. He looked down frantically and tried again. Again, no rings.

"I can't transform back..." he whispered...feeling like his fate had been sealed. "I'm stuck in Ghost mode!"


	8. Possible solution and complication

Danny glanced at his clock for the thousandth time. Only a half hour had passed since he had come home. Time crawled at a snails pace, and it was driving what little insanity he had left out of him very quickly. He kept going over the last few weeks in his mind. What was going on? Was it really a ghost-puberty thing? Maybe he was just going insane. He shook the thought from his head and stopped pacing with a sigh. That's when he heard the footsteps, and a knock on his door.

"Danny?" he heard his mom's voice on the other side of the door, and what little color was in his ghost-like face left him. He dived for the bed, and threw his covers over his head.

"Danny?" He heard his mother walk in, and grimaced. Maybe she would think he was asleep. "Danny are you in here?" She was walking towards the bed, and she put her hands out, shaking him.

"Mom?" he asked from beneath the covers.

"Oh, I though you'd gone to the bathroom or something. I couldn't hear any breathing." Danny almost kicked himself. Of course she wouldn't hear breathing, kind of difficult to hear something that wasn't happening.

"Sorry mom," he said, trying to sound like he'd just woken up. "Is it still light in my room?"

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Because, it hurts my head," he lied, wishing he didn't have to. One of these days (probably sooner than later the way things were going) he would tell them and not have to lie again. He just had to get up enough courage to do so.

"Okay, I just wanted to check on you," Maddie said as she left. Danny relaxed through the bed, and ended up in the darkness, dust and old pizza boxes that occupied the space beneath the bed. "That was too close," he told himself, standing up and walking back into his room. Once again he began pacing, and started the whole thinking routine over again.

-

"So what did you do all day?" Sam asked. Danny glanced at the screen of his computer where Sam and Tucker had just appeared a few minutes before. He'd been waiting for nearly an hour with his computer on.

"Paced a hole through my floor," He said sarcastically. "And almost drove myself out of my mind trying to figure out what's going on." He relayed his parent's conversation to them, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Woah," Sam said when he had finished.

"Ditto," Tucker took off his beret. "So, you can't change back?"

"I've been trying since I got home," Danny stood up, and started pacing again. "What if I'm stuck in ghost mode permanently?" he asked, "or what if this starts to happen all the time? Or–"

"Danny, that won't happen," Sam said, trying to get him to calm down.

"Come on, you've had problems with your power's before," Tucker replied.

"But not like this," Danny threw his hands into the air. "I–" A knock at his door froze him in his tracks.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Jazz," came the response. He slumped with relief and resumed pacing. "Come in." Jazz came into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Mom said you'd been home sick all day," Jazz watched him as he circled the room.

"Yeah," Danny acknowledged, and for the second time, relayed his story.

"Wow," Jazz sat on the bed. "And now you can't transform back?" Danny nodded.

"I don't get it," he growled. "Why now? I've been thinking it's some sort of weird puberty thing, but...I don't know!" He plopped next to Jazz. "Even when I could change back these last couple of days, it only took the littlest thing to activate my powers."

"Well, what have you been doing recently?" Jazz asked, deciding to take the analytical view.

"Well...when it comes to my ghost powers, nothing really, except for two ghosts that both disappeared." He shrugged and looked at his sister. "They were actually really easy to take. I wasn't tired at all when they disappeared."

"Hmm," Jazz rubbed her chin. "Have you ever had any other automatic transformations that you can remember?" She asked. Danny thought for a moment.

"I don't remember any." He glanced at his computer screen. "Do you guys?"

"Only when he goes back to human after he's been knocked out, or dazed...or really tired..." she said the last phrase as if a revelation had come to her. "Wait, Danny, you said you've been restless lately, right?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "Kind of like I've had too much energy but don't know how to get rid of it..." He faded off, and his face now matched Sam's. "That's it! You think that because I haven't been using my powers as much lately that–"

"I get it!" Tucker grinned as if being let in on a joke. "It's like staying in one place for too long. Eventually you have to move!"

"Yes, Tucker," Sam rolled her eyes. Danny looked down at his hands again.

"Well it would make sense..." He looked over at Jazz suddenly, and a smile appeared on his face for the first time in over a day. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

"What?" Jazz asked, noticing his look. He simply grabbed her arm, and started flying out of his room.

"No, wait!" Jazz said, realizing what he was doing. They turned intangible, Danny dragging his sister through the wall with him. "DANNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE!" She yelled as she passed out of the room. For a few minutes nothing in the room moved, until Jack Fenton threw open the door with a stun weapon in his hand.

"Did you guys see the ghost!" he asked to the empty room. "Danny?" he lowered his weapon and stepped farther into the room. "Jazz?" his face suddenly paled. "Oh no..."

"Jack!" Maddie rushed into the room, "I have the Fenton Grappler! Where's the Gho–" She was cut off as Jack grabbed her arms.

"Maddie!" He looked her in the eyes, "He's got Danny and Jazz!" Maddie's shocked expression slowly melted into one of pure anger.

"He WHAT!" she yelled. When looking back on the incident, Jack couldn't remember ever seeing her so angry. She shook his arms off and walked back into the hall, steaming. "He'll regret that. To the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle." She rushed down the stairs, Jack hot on her heels, activating the ghost tracker. It wouldn't be hard to track this ghost. After all, they'd been analyzing the residue he'd left in the house all day.


	9. Enter the Villainess

"Danny!" Jazz yelled as they zipped through the air above Amnity park. "I have to study!"

"Oh," Danny looked back sheepishly, "sorry Jazz. This was the only way I could think of to burn energy."

"Where are we going?" Jazz asked, looking down warily.

"To get Sam and Tucker," Danny grinned.

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"The more people I can phase through things, the more energy I burn," he replied. Jazz slapped her forehead with her free hand.

"Why me?" she asked softly.

"Where did he go?" Sam asked. Jazz and Danny had disappeared, and while she could see into his room, she was convinced he wasn't there.

"Like I know," Tucker glared at her.

"Fine, we'd better go look for them before they get into trouble." She closed all her computer windows and opened her door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to hang out with Danny and Tucker," she said, and quickly shut her door. She flipped off her computer, and was just turning to leave when she heard her name.

"SAM! WATCH OUT!" Sam turned towards the voice, only to see Jazz Fenton rushing at her.

"Grab on!" Danny said. Wondering what was going on, she did as she was told, and then was rushed towards the wall...backwards. She had grabbed Jazz's arm backwards.

"Of course," She said drily to herself as she passed through the wall of her house.

Tucker was just walking out his front door when Danny called out to.

"Tucker!"

"Huh?" he had just enough time to look up and see Danny grab a hand full of the leather backpack he wore.

"Hey, pal," Danny said, "I need a favor."

"What?" Tucker yelped as he felt himself being lifted from the ground. They floated in silence for a few minutes until Sam called up to Danny.

"Do you realize how strange we must look?"

"Good idea," Danny said, turning them invisible, and phasing them through every dark office building in his path.

"Um," she continued, "I think we may have a problem." Danny looked down at her, and a large, grey vehicle came crashing down the street after them.

"The Fenton Family assault vehicle?" He gulped, "Why are mom and dad chasing us?"

"You're both gone from you're room, where they thought you both were, and they knew there was a ghost in the house. If you had that information to add together what conclusion would you come to?"

"Oh, right," Danny sighed.

"They're probably tracking us with that new invisibility inhibitor...that can show where invisible ghosts are." She realized the other three were staring at her. "What?" she asked. Danny dove through another office building. Should take them a while to get to the other side...especially if they had to backtrack. He backed out, and went in another direction, looking back to see his father trying to turn on a narrow street, and not succeeding very well.

"Uh, Danny," Tucker said before she could defend herself. "There's another problem." Danny looked ahead, and saw a row of large, ghost soldiers guarding their path. They all looked the same: heavy set, with large cylinders over their shoulders like a military gun line. Danny slowed and stopped several feet from them.

"Well, well, well," a voice said from behind he line, and a woman floated forward. Her skin looked to be a sickly, but very smooth green, her eyes glowed red...all making an interesting contrast with her blue dress and brown hair. Her overcoat, however, was red, and seemed to validate the whole strange ensemble. The most noticeable feature about her, though, was the large, wrap around belt with glowing green disks hanging from it. "So," she grinned cruelly, "I finally get to meet the infamous halfa."


	10. Hunted

"Er...who are you?" Danny asked, suddenly aware of how award a situation he had been placed into.

"I am Hortensia, Queen of Forms." She bowed slightly. Danny immediately didn't like her, as she seemed to make the gesture mocking and snobbish. "I am looking to take up residence here."

"You mean you want to haunt here. Well I can't let you do that!" He put up a fist, which still held Jazz's arm, drawing protests from both of them. He looked down, "Oh, sorry guys," he said, embarrassed.

"It looks like you're all tied up," Hortensia laughed coldly.

"Uh, Danny," Sam said from her backwards position below them.

"What?" he asked, not looking.

"Look," Sam said simply. Both Danny and Hortensia turned and looked to see the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle turn the corner.

"Of course," Danny sighed.

"It seems the local ghost hunters have arrived," Hortensia rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "There is a warehouse near the docks on the other side of town. It's condemned..." She faded off.

"I know the one you're talking about," Danny said, turning back to her.

"Excellent," She backed towards her guards. "Shall we finish this there?" Danny looked down to see his parents pull to a crashing halt in the middle of the street, blocking off what little traffic used it, as it happened to be a dead end.

"I'll see you there," he said.

"I shall look forward to it," she grinned and held out her arms in a grand gesture. "Soldiers at my beck and call, come to me now, one and all." With her words, the ghost soldiers seemed to twist into a large tornado that originated at her now glowing belt.

"Is it just me, or does her belt glow?" Tucker asked.

"And the jewel on her forehead," Jazz added quietly as the soldiers disappeared.

"Um, is it just me, or did she suck those ghosts into those glowing disks on her belt?" Sam asked, twisting around to look.

"That is the fate that will wait for you when you loose," she chuckled, and flew away.

"Why do I feel like I just entered some sort of weird game?" Danny asked as he watched her disappear.

"Danny!" Sam, Tucker and Jazz hissed at him. He turned to see his parents standing in the street, weapons aimed directly at him.

-

I didn't realized it was this short... Oo Sorry guys. ;


	11. Misunderstood and slipping away

"We want our kids back," Jack yelled at them. "And we want them back NOW!"

"And don't try any funny moves, ghost, or you'll regret it," Maddie said in a dangerously quiet voice. Danny gulped and deepened his voice.

"Oh...Uh...Right. Here...Let me set them down." All of his three companions shot looks at him.

"WHAT?" They whispered harshly in unison.

"We can still blow you to pieces," Maddie pointed out, "So you'd better hurry." Danny nodded and lowered the others towards the ground.

"Danny you can't just go and fight without us!" Jazz hissed.

"What if–" Sam started but Danny cut her off out of the corner of his mouth.

"Look guys," he said, not taking his eyes off of his parents. "I don't have much of a choice! You guys need to distract Mom and Dad until I get this fight over with." He glanced down quickly. "Look, you guys know where to find me if you want to help."

"And how're you going to get away now?" Sam asked, her toes brushing the pavement. A few moments later, she had her feet on the ground, and moved out of the way for Jazz. "With your parents watching, it'll be really difficult to get away.

"Really?" Danny asked, feeling Jazz's and Tucker's feet touch firm ground. "I thought I'd just take the elevator." And with that, he turned intangible, and phased through the ground.

"KIDS MOVE!" Jack and Maddie yelled, leaping forward, but not a hair of Danny was visible.

"Blast," Jack growled, "he got away!"

"Are you guys alright?" Maddie asked, checking them over. She looked around suddenly, "You guys," she stood and circled frantically. "Where's Danny?"

Meanwhile...

Danny poked his head through the floor, and phased slowly into the room. He didn't notice the five soldiers solidify behind him, five weapons aimed at him, until he heard the word "Fire"!

-

Another short one...me and my wannabe cliffhangers. sigh Thanx for everyone reading this!


	12. The fight

"AAAAAAAAA!" Danny screamed in pain as five bolts of ectoplasmic energy hit him, almost causing him to black out. He shook his head, dazed, and looked back at the soldiers, and Hortensia who now stood beside them.

"Hmm," she said carefully, "You must be strong indeed if you are still conscious after that." Still slightly dazed, Danny glared at her.

"You cheated," he mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't get where I am today by playing fair," she turned her back on him and floated behind her soldiers.

"I'll beat you anyways," Danny said, standing up. She reached the end of the line, with her back to all others present in the room.

"I'm sure you w–" Several soft popping noises caused her to turn around. "My soldiers!" She hissed. Danny blew the green steam coming from his fingers like a gun. Her smile returned suddenly.

"How cute," she mocked, "He thinks he's won just because he got rid of my soldiers." She held up a dull green disk. "But you see, all they need is about 15 minutes and a little juice to make them good as new." Danny looked at the picture of five soldiers on the front of the disk, his confidence fading rapidly.

'Not good,' he bit his lip and thought as she grabbed a handful of disks off of her belt.

"Catch!" She yelled gleefully and threw the disksat him. Three ghosts appeared in puffs of smoke. The first looked like a thief as she worea mask only showing her eyes, the second was a hunch-backed, drooling, and all around creepy-looking ghost, and the third was the hag he'd fought earlier. Danny's resolve hardened, and he launched himself into the fight.

It wasn't hard to take them out, although he couldn't tell why. Basically, the first time hehitthemthey disappeared. She kept throwing more and more at him, and he kept taking them out. Finally, with a sizzle, he took out the last one he could see. Hortensia floated where she had stayed the entire time, watching the fight with her fists clenched.

"You're good," she growled, "Very good."

"Good enought to take you!" Danny pointed at her and grinned, taking out the thermos and pointed it at her. She laughed and reached in back of her. Danny pulled off the lid as she took out yet another glowing disk.

"But how long do you think you can keep this up?" She grinned, easily dodghing the beam of light from the thermos.

"As long as I have to," Danny replied. She laughed, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. 'Hmm,' Danny thought, 'If she gets those from her belt, maybe that's the target I should be aiming for.' He took a deep breath. For the first time in over a week, he actually felt his energy draining. Not surprising seeing he had just fought around 20 different ghosts, no matter how easy they were to beat.

He backed away as she threw the disk at him.

"Meet the twins," she said. "Two of my strongest." Two girls appeared in front of him, identical twins, except for the different markings on their faces, and their cream and black clothes were inverted on the other.

"Hi," Danny said, making like he was going to shoot them. They immediately went into a defensive position, holding the spears they had appeared with in front of them.Danny only grinned attheir surprise as heinstead, aimed between them, and shot. They ducked easily, and the blast went directly towards Hortensia's belt.

"What?" she said as a look of horror crossed her face. "NO!" She tried to dodge, but the blast hit true, and a light flashed. The only thing Danny remembered after that is being thrown through the air by the energy from the blast. After several minutes, he was able to shake offthe fuzzy, unfocused state he'd fallen into, andhe looked around at the seemingly dim room.His heartsank when he saw all three ghosts situated above him.

'It didn't work!' He thought desperately. 'What can I...' his thoughts faded off as two large rings of light appeared around his waist. Desperation quickly turned into panic as his ghost body was replaced with living flesh.

"Great," he muttered bitterly.Ironeycouldn't discribe the situation more accurately.Of course it would be his luck to change back into a human at the moment when his ghost powerswould save his life. The tips of the twin's spearssuddenlyended up inches from his body,shovedthreateninglyat hischest by his captors. The black tattoos on the girls faces began to glow green, their eyes gleaming with anticipation.

'Definitely not good,' he thought to himself.


	13. Knocked out

"Hee, hee, hee," Hortensia laughed. "Looks like I win." Danny gulped and tried to back up without success. "Now you will pay for that incredibly idiotic move you just made, half-breed." She produced an empty green disk from the depths of her robe. "How would you like your soul trapped forever?" Danny felt all of the color drain out of his face at those words, and once again tried to back away.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh nothing more than your powers...and body for that matter, will be mine to use as I please. To have a half ghost on my side...well, the possibilities would be almost endless!" She cackled, and the disk in her hand began to glow. "You do however need to be unconscious at the time, though," Shetapped her lips with her fingers in mockthought.

"Look, I–" He started, but was cut off as a nearby door crashed open.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Maddie Fenton yelled, a large air horn in her hands.

"Oh, great," Danny thought, "She's going to honk them to death...or after-death...or whatever it is." And honk she did. She pressed the button, and a screeching sound reverberated throughout the warehouse. Danny's head suddenly felt like his brain was being whipped by a blender. He screamed in pain, unable to think...and he wasn't the only one. Both of the Twins dropped after a few seconds, turned into a mist and were sucked back into the belt. Hortensia covered her ears, dropped to the earth, and fell to her knees.

Danny didn't remember any of this, he only remembered being thankful that the sound eventually stopped. The last think he remembered before blackness took him was Jazz running by her mother and snatching the jewel off of Hortensia's head. She tried to protest weakly, but to no avail, and someone was yelling his name.

Then, for a blissfully long time, he didn't remember anything.

OOOOOO...now that one was a little too short...Oh well. evil grin here Bwahahahaha!

First, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. I have thourally enjoyed all of your comments. I know my chapters are short...shrug what can I say? I'll try and legnthen them for you in the future.

For those of you who really love this story...just wait until my next one. It's my favorite, and I basically wrote these other two as prequels to it. Everyone has to have an Evil Danny story, right? ;) Anywho...I shall finish posting this story today, and I shall begin a new one soon as well.

Thank you all once again. :hug: I would be lost here without you!


	14. Conclusion

The first thing Danny became conscious of was the throbbing in his head, that seemed to mock him, telling him that he couldn't continue to sleep while the thrumming continued. Then, he vaguely became aware of the fact that he felt warm, and comfortable. Fuzzy voices began to reach him next.

"Tell me when he wakes up," he heard his mother say, as if she were talking from a great distance.

"Right, Mrs. Fenton," he heard Tucker...they were slowly getting closer and louder. For a few minutes, he sat there, struggling between consciousness and the relaxing sleep that still called to him through the headache. Finally, he groaned.

"Hey," Tucker said, "He's waking up." Danny slowly opened his eyes to see his three friends staring down at him.

"Oh," he groaned again, and put his hand to his forehead. "What happened?" His friends exchanged glances, and Jazz began to explain.

"The weapon Mom used magnifies sound waves at a certain frequency on the spectral plane," Danny and his friends now stared at her in confusion. She sighed. "In other words it can only be heard by ghosts, and it knocks them out."

"Oh," Danny dropped his hand to his side. "It hurt." He looked back at them, "But then they..." he faded of.

"Your mom just thought the ghost had knocked you out," Sam supplied.

"So don't worry," Tucker shrugged. "They still don't know."

"That's a relief," Danny relaxed back into his pillow. "I really wouldn't want them finding out like that," he closed his eyes to try and help the throbbing subside, "What happened to the other ghosts?"

"Well," Sam smiled, "Jazz noticed that the jewel on her forehead glowed whenever her belt did, and figured there was some sort of tie there. The minute Jazz took it off of her, the belt stopped glowing. A few seconds later, after you passed out, a bunch of ghosts appeared and scattered." She looked down and shook her head. "In the confusion, Hortensia got away."

"Aw man," Danny groaned. He was doing that a lot lately.

"Also Mom and Dad are having a field day tracking down all the ghosts. Dad was furious that she escaped. They hadn't been prepared for so many ghosts at once, and they didn't catch any." She shook her head. "It's kind of funny actually," she chuckled.

"Where are Mom and Dad now?" Danny sat up, ignoring the throbbing in his head that cried out in protest.

"They're using their tracker to hunt the ghosts," Tucker said. "Most of them got back here and through the porthole though." Danny's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Wait," he said. "They're _tracking_!" He looked around frantically. "I've gotta get outta here!"

"Don't worry," Jazz pushed him back. "They're already concluded that this room should show up on whatever meter they're using because of," she put a finger to her lips thoughtfully, "to quote mom: 'A residual effect due to our recent encounter with the Ectoplasmic energy'." She grinned, "So you're fine." Once again, Danny sat back on the bed.

"Thanks guys," he said. He looked down, several thoughts racing through his mind, and his face suddenly fell.

"Er...Danny," Sam glanced at Jazz and Tucker, "What's wrong?" Danny shrugged.

"Come on, man," Tucker punched his arm lightly.

"Ow," Danny glared at him for a moment, rubbing his arm, and then shrugged again. "Alright. It's just that...well, you were right, Sam. The minute I used all of my energy, I changed back." He put his head in his hands. "So the theory of energy building...it was true. I always thought that if I didn't use my powers, I could pretend to be normal...at least for a little while, and still have them around when I needed to protect people." He sighed and continued, "Now I know, that if I ever wanted to lead a normal life again, I'd have to completely get rid of my Ghost powers. I can't do that as long as the ghosts keep coming." His voice became quiet and he chuckled mirthlessly. "I guess I just realized how much of a freak I really am." Sam shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, your powers are apart of you now...more so then ever, actually. People change," she shrugged. "That's life. They have experiences that affect them, for good or bad." She looked down, her face brightening to red. "I, for one, am glad you got your powers." Danny looked up slowly and stared at her, hard.

"Why?" he asked, his voice incredulous. Jazz decided to put her two cents in.

"Haven't you noticed that you're stronger now? You're more confident, you stand up for yourself, and more importantly, you stand up for others who can't. You're a better person because of your experiences, as are we all. Besides," her smile turned sarcastic, "when was our life ever normal?" Danny stared at her for a second before Tucker piped up.

"And as much as I hate all this mushy stuff, you'll always have us, Danny. We're your friends and family, and we'll always be here to back you up." He stood up and walked to a clear part of the room. "Besides," he lifted a leg in the air, and stiffened his hands, "how else are we supposed to learn cool ghost butt-kicking stuff?" He shoved his leg into the air in front of him. "Hi Ya–Woah!" The others, watching him with varying degrees of embarrassment, winced as he fell into a pile of Danny's school supplies. "I'm okay," he called and picked himself up just as Maddie came back in the room.

"Your father is...Danny," she grinned, "You're awake! Good."

"Yeah, thanks mom," he waved as the instrument in her hands started to go wild.

"According to this detector, Danny still has a lot of Ectoplasmic energy,"she might have noticed everyone flinching at her words had she not been so focused on the instrument. "But it should go down again with rest and exercise," she glanced back at them, "Although it might take a while." She shook her head. "They must have hit you with a lot." Danny gulped and nodded. Maddie growled. "Don't worry, Danny, we'll get those ghosts!" She turned to go, but stopped again and looked back at them. "You may want to take an exercise program to help work the ectoplasm out of your system, and I'm going to excuse you from school tomorrow." Danny's face lifted in a smile.

"Really?"

"Of course," Maddie grinned back at him. "After what you've been through, you deserve it." 'Well, that's a first,' Danny thought.

"Alright," he sent her a thumbs up. "I'll work out every night from now on, to keep my energy balanced." He winked at Sam and Jazz, Tucker was still brushing himself off. Maddie nodded.

"You guys had better leave so he can get some more sleep," she nodded at Danny and shut the door.

"So you're going to exercise every night?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He shrugged.

"Yeah...but not the way she thinks. I need to be able to get rid of energy if I don't fight ghosts that day." He looked around at his friends, and his face relaxed into a smile. "Thanks for your help, guys," he looked down. "I needed it."

"Needed what?" Tucker asked. Sam, exasperated pushed him out the door after Jazz.

"Go ahead and sleep, Danny," she said to him from the door. "Or don't, and catch up on it in detention."

"Huh?" he asked.

"Remember Lancer?" she asked. "You didn't show up today." Danny slapped his forehead.

"Aw Man!" he growled.

"Yep," Sam smiled. "Have fun. 'Night Danny." She shut the door, leaving a sour looking Danny sitting on his bed, glaring at the door with green eyes.

Ha! 'Tis the end of the story :D Yay! Hope you all liked it. :D Oh, and don't miss my next story: Magnified Reflection.

Also, if you want to see illustrations of my stories and other pics, check out my website at obi-quiet. 


End file.
